Founder's Child
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: the apocalypse come+gone, Giles, Buffy, Spike, + Destiny (Mine) were the only ones to survive...Spike has taken a job at Hogwarts during Harry's 5year...Destiny comes...Buffy gets job after x-mas as co-dueling teacher...with Destiny the Slytherin vamp
1. Chapter 1: New Teacher

**_Founder's Child_**

**_By: _**Gaz

**_Rated_**: PG...for some words...I'm not totally sure about that tough.

**_Disclaimer_**: Buffy is owned by UPN and Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling...I'm not sure who else.

**_Important Notes_**: Spike is the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. This does take place after the sixth season or whatever season is going on now...everyone besides Buffy and Giles died in the final battle, there will be mention of the other characters though. Ok, before I totally get off track, let me start the story. Oh, yeah, one last thing, this takes place in Harry's fifth year. One more thing, sorry but this is somewhat important...when I do this ~*~ it means that there is a few minutes time skip, if it's more than a few minutes to an hour I'll tell you. Thanks for putting up with my annoying note.

~*~CHAPTER 1~*~

A large blackish owl swooped by past the scarlet train as it pulled to a stop; the owl was going away from the large castle that was Hogwarts, unseen to the students that were starting to crowd off the train minutes later. 

~*~

The door to the Great Hall swung open just as everyone had settled down at his or her appropriate tables. In walked the familiar blond vampire, Spike, though the students didn't know who he was. He was dressed in muggle clothing; black jeans and a black shirt underneath a black leather duster. He walked up to the staff table, said a few words that nobody heard to Dumbledor, and sat down in the seat that was saved for the new DADA teacher.

"Welcome everyone to a new year. Let the sorting begin," Dumbledor said with a smile.

~*~

"Hello, and welcome again to a new year, as always the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden," Dumbledor announced after the sorting had finished. "I want to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Spike. I only have two more words for you, now, dig in."

~*~

"Would you like some black pudding?" Professor McGonagall said holding out a dish of black pudding towards Spike.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," Spike said before looking around the Great Hall at all the students.

Nobody really cared that Spike didn't eat anything, it wasn't uncommon for people not to eat anything on the first day.

~*~Sunnydale, California~*~

"Spike?" Buffy called as she walked into Spike's crypt. "Spike, you here?"

No answer. Looking around Buffy found out that Spike had taken all his blood with him to wherever he went, and she found a letter lying on a table. Quickly she grabbed the letter and headed back to the Magic Box. When she got there she read the letter allowed to Giles:

_Dear Spike,_

_I would like to offer you a job  to teach at Hogwarts. I have included a plain ticket, I reassure you that the plane will leave after dusk. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledor_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"What does this mean?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.

"It means that he has gone to teach at a school for witches and wizards; Dumbledor has always hired the strangest people," Giles said putting down his book. "I understand the reason for hiring the others, but a vampire, I'm not sure that that is entirely safe."

"Of course it is, with Spike's chip he won't be able to hurt them," Buffy said suppressing the urge laugh as a large blackish owl landed outside and started tapping at the door.

"No, he could," Giles said marking the page the he had been at with a book mark before putting it up on a shelf. "They have that little bit of something in them that makes it so that they're not entirely human."

"So they're little demons," Buffy said.

"No, but there's something inhuman in them that makes it so that they can perform spells and such," Giles corrected her.

"But Willow could do spells 'and such' does that mean that she wasn't entirely human, but she was cause Spike couldn't hurt her," Buffy rambled.

"No, she learned to do magic, these kids, and many others, were born with powers that cannot be explained," Giles said putting a few more books back on their shelves. "And you might want to let that owl in, it seems to have a note that it needs to deliver."

Buffy quickly walked over to the door and let the owl in, which landed on the table and dropped a letter at her feet before landing on the table to wait for her reply.

_Buffy--_

Gone. Job offer. I'm tired of your whole not being sure about how you feel. So I took it. Don't reply. Don't worry, you'll never hear from me again.

_--Spike_

"Damn. What am I gonna do now," Buffy asked to no one in particular, even though Giles was the only one there.

"He took the job," Giles said almost questioningly. "I wouldn't have expected him to refuse it."

"Where is it?" Buffy asked quickly.

"Where's what?" Giles replied.

"The school, Hogwarts, I have to talk to him," Buffy answered as she started pacing the room.

"It's in England, I think that the owl is your best way of finding out," Giles said looking over at the owl that was helping itself to a little bit of food that was sitting on the table.

"What?" Buffy said totally not understanding.

"Owl Dumbledor and find out what's going on," Giles said passing her several pieces of paper and a pen.

"What should I write," Buffy asked after she had tried to write a letter that would make sense several times. 

"Well-," Giles started before Buffy quickly interrupted him.

"Never mind," Buffy said as she started writing something.

_Professor Dumbledor,_

_I am writing about the acceptance of Spike as one of your teachers. It is very important that I speak to him, but he has recently told me that I shouldn't contact him by owl. I find this difficult seeing as I don't think that the mail system will be able to get to a place that I don't even know the address for. I have been advised that you might be able to help me._

_--**Buffy Summers**_

Quickly, she gave the letter to the owl and opened the door again as it took it's leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heehee. Strange I know. But I had to do it. I'm out of humour in my writing, so that was it. There will be more soon.

Gaz


	2. Chapter 2: Bedtime Story or Truth

**_Founder's Child_**

A/n: when I say that they were the only ones to survive I mean that they were the only ones of the group that fought it that survived.

~*~THE NEXT DAY—Hogwarts~*~

The next morning at breakfast, Spike was passing out schedules for some of the students. With his blond hair and muggle clothes all the students were talking about him, though not where he could hear them, but even still, he knew (cause of the whole demons can read minds thing).

"Which one of you is Harry Potter?" Spike asked coming over to the Gryffindor table.

"Over here," several students said surprised that he didn't know who Harry was.

"And Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger?" Spike asked handing Harry his schedule.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron," Hermione said pointing to herself then to Ron.

"Ok," Spike said handing them their schedules before going on to a few of the other houses with schedules.

Looking down at their schedules they saw that once again they had double potions with the Slytherins that morning. Their next class was DADA again with the Slytherins. Then Harry and Ron had Divination, while Hermione had Arithmancy. Finally, they had Herbology with Hufflepuff. 

"I wonder what he's like for a teacher," Fred said looking up from his schedule after seeing that he and George had Spike for first class of the day. "He seems like kind of a strange person, dressing like a muggle and all."

Quickly, they finished eating and ran off towards their first class, still nobody noticed that Spike didn't eat anything, except a few of the teachers.

~*~SECOND PERIOD (or what would be second period for Harry and Co.)~*~

"Wow, that was strange," George said almost excitedly as he came out of the DADA classroom just as Harry, Hermione, and Ron were coming to it to go in.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Hermione stated/asked, more like stated though.

"Nope, we have free period," Fred said before he and George disappeared around the corner talking about pranks that they could pull on some of the teachers.

"Hurry up," Spike said to the students in the hall as he stepped out the door.

Quietly the class filed into the classroom and sat down, Slytherins on one side and Gryffindor on the other.

"Ok, I'm going to call off the names from this attendance sheet, you're going to say 'here' when I call your name. You won't lie, because I can tell if you are and I won't be too happy. After today I will not call role or anything like that, I'll just get started right in on the lesson and you will be ready. You will not need your text books, unless I say otherwise which most likely won't happen. We won't be using wands, spells, or magic at all in this class," Spike said almost threateningly as most of the students became apprehensive about being in this class, before he called role.

The students looked around as he called role. They all noticed that the windows had been covered by black curtains, sheets, blankets, anything dark or black was used to cover the windows. Not a shred of sunlight made it into the room. There were lanterns and candles that kept the room lit up just enough so that everyone could read in there without hurting their eyes.

"One more quick thing, this is very important, so listen," Spike said looking around at all the students. "Never remove the black curtains away from the windows in here. If you do, it will not be a happy time."

The class sat silent at this not sure what to think.

"Ok, with all that done, we better start the lesson," Spike said moving in front of his desk a hint of amusement in his face, this having to do with what his lesson plan was going to be. "The first thing I am going to teach you is about vampires. Then, about the slayer. That's all that I'm going to pre-tell you. If you have any questions, you might want to ask now. This first lesson will be different than usual ones. Today I will allow you to ask me questions about whatever, and I will answer them best to my ability."

A small wave of interested whispers went over the class.

"Any questions, about me, the slayer, vampires, or anything at all right now," Spike asked/said surprised that nobody had asked anything yet.

"Are you going telling us that a child's bedtime story, the slayer, is real," Draco said with a small laugh.

"No, but it seems more like you're telling me that someone that I've fought against, with, and for is just a figment of everyone's imagination," Spike said. "Are you telling me that the council is fake, that you have been saved countless times by a girl that doesn't exist, that she has stopped the apocalypse from coming twice, and she's not even real?"

"Excuse me, sir, but I've been studying vampire and other demons and every book I've ever seen says that she's not real that muggles just made her up when the vampires came to feel safer," Hermione said.

"She should know, she's practically read every book ever written," Ron said under his breath, though Spike still heard him.

"Really," Spike said to Hermione. "Then you would have heard of Angelus the Scourge of Europe, William the Bloody, Darla, and Drucilla, they fought with the slayers quite a bit. Killing most."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Then would you care to fill the class in on them, I'll tell you if you have any facts wrong. They will be the group of vampires that we will study, though we will study other groups, this one is most important," Spike said.

"Yes, well, Angelus, call Angelus the Scourge of Europe, was the worst, the head of the group," Hermione started. "He has been said to have killed six slayers, but nobody has heard of anything from him in at least two hundred years."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Spike asked with amusement.

"Most think that he's dead, or whatever dead is for a vampire, some still think that he's out there," Hermione answered.

"Actually he has just recently died," Spike said a little bit solemnly as he remembered how Angle had fought along side them in the final battle to save the world. "He, too, has fought along side the slayer, not as enemies but as friends, not many can say that."

"But isn't the slayer supposed to kill the vampires?" some kid in the back asked.

"Yes, but have any of you heard of a vampire with a soul?" Spike asked the amusement coming back.

"There's no such thing," Hermione exclaimed. "They lose their souls when they become vampires."

"Yes, but there is a spell to return the soul," Spike said before changing the subject to the next of the group. "Has any one heard about the fifth and sixth vampires of the group?"

Everyone just sat quietly. Hermione silently raised her hand. Spike was about to call on her, but Draco raised his hand. Just as Spike was about to call on him the bell rang.

"Ok, because we have to study on how to destroy vampires we won't be able to get back to this discussion for a few weeks, but I assure you that we will continue, maybe even do projects," Spike said before the students left.

~*~A few hours later—Sunnydale~*~

"Buffy, you may want to stop waiting for the owl to come back with a reply," Giles said looking up from a book and over to Buffy, who was looking out the Magic Box's glass door for the return of the owl. "It does take a while to fly over the Atlantic Ocean."

"You're probably right," Buffy said walking over to the table.

"Why don't we train some; you can never get enough training in," Giles suggested trying to get Buffy's thoughts away from the letter.

"Do you really think that another Hellmouth is going to open?" Buffy asked.

"Destiny said that she'd keep us informed if another one opened," Giles said.

"How would she know when one opens?" Buffy asked a little resentfully.

"She'd know because it's the devil calling one of the demons down, and if they don't respond, it gets bigger and bigger, more dangerous with each second," Giles said as they walked into the training room.

"Fine," Buffy said preparing to dodge a knife that she knew Giles was going to start with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I want to thank the wonderful people that read/reviewed…it makes me soo happy that I can get positive reviews for my first attempt at humor/angst I'm not positive how I'm going to do that, but I do have a good idea, and it seems like it will work...amazingly.

Gaz 

P.S. would someone pleeze read my other btvs fic: Angel's Vampire Slayer


	3. Chapter 3:Delivering Letters

Founder's Child

A/N: amount of years since the school was founded may be a little higher than in the hp book, but I need it to be the amount that I have put. Sorry about using the wrong word for Angelus, but I can't really spell so I'm mostly relying on people to tell me, or my spell checker to pick up wrong words. I've gone and fixed it, just so you know. Thanks again for the reviews. Also down below is the definition for the word that I did use, someone asked for it.

Scrounge: verb; scrounged, scroung·ing; alteration of English dialect scrunge to wander about idly; 1 : STEAL, SWIPE; 2 a : to get as needed by or as if by foraging, scavenging, or borrowing b : FINAGLE, WHEEDLE — often used with up : to search about and turn up something needed from whatever source is available; also : to actively seek money, work, or sustenance from any available source  (A/N: weird that I actually used that)

~*~One Week Later—Sunnydale—9 pm~*~

"It's here, it's here," Buffy said running down stairs from her bedroom knowing that Giles would still be up reading one of his books in the living room over a hot cup of tea.

"Dumbledor replied your letter?" Giles said trying to find out what Buffy was so excited over.

"Yes," Buffy said happily before shoving the letter in his face, saying, "Read."

_Dear Ms. Summers,_

If I am correct on assuming that you are the slayer, I would like to invite you to teach a dueling class starting after Christmas holiday. You would of course have a co-teacher that could do magic so that the students would get to learn that part of dueling.

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledor_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

"So," Buffy said excitedly. "Do you think I should take it?"

"Of course," Giles said rereading the letter. "And I have heard that the Hellmouth may be opening up somewhere near, so you need to go anyways."

"I'll have to send another owl to Dumbledor to get the details on how we're going to get there," Buffy said turning to go upstairs.

"We? You're going, I must stay here," Giles said as Buffy turned to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah right. You're coming, too. I don't need to fight another hellmouth, much less alone."

"No, you need to do this without me."

"When I disconnected myself from the council you said that you'd help me like a watcher. This is another one of those times when I need you to help me. It's not like Destiny really wants to help me again. She's still kinda pissed that the council made her have a watcher cause she's technically sill on Earth and able to help the fight. She doesn't want to be pulled into this, again."

"This battle isn't aimed at the slayer. It's aimed at a Slytherin."

"What?" Buffy asked not knowing that Slytherin was one of the Hogwarts houses.

"Slytherin is one of the Hogwarts houses, named after one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin. But in this case it's aimed at his daughter, instead of at the house or it's members," Giles said closing his book as Buffy sat down in one of the living room chairs.

"You're going to need to tell me as much as possible if I'm going to go teach there."

"I don't know that much, just a few things that have been mentioned in some of my books."

"I don't care. Just tell me, this is one of those infrequent times where I'll actually want to learn something, so I'd go with it if I were you," Buffy said with a laugh.

"Well, ok, where do you want me to start?" Giles asked.

"The beginning, how was the school founded and stuff like that," Buffy said settling in her chair.

"Ok, the school was founded by four wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Raenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, about a 125 years ago. Each house is named after them, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Slytherin didn't like those of non-magic back ground so all of the people in his house are all of magic backgrounds. The founders all had another thing in common besides the school."

"What was that?" Buffy asked with interest.

"Their children. Their children were all best friends, and somehow they had all gotten turned, though they kept their souls," Giles said. "When the founders found out that their children were vampires they sent them away from the school to protect the students. In turn as each founder left the school they died for no apparent reason. The children suddenly started appearing a while ago, Dumbledor was taking over as headmaster of Hogwarts. At the time only one had been able to keep their soul."

"Which one?" Buffy asked knowing that the one that had been able to keep their soul would be very important.

"She had been a slayer, and kept slaying even though the council had gotten a new slayer. Slytherin's daughter was one of the most powerful vampires known, and the world was lucky that she had been able to keep her soul and stay on the side of good," Giles said looking up at the clock, 10:30 pm.

"It's like Destiny, she was a slayer and now she's a vamp, but cursed with a soul like Angel had been," Buffy said also looking up at the clock.

"Yes like Destiny," Giles said softly almost too soft for Buffy to hear. "You should go to bed soon, I need to go somewhere in the morning and you'll have to look after the shop for me."

"Ok," Buffy said with a small yawn before going upstairs to bed, calling behind her, "'Night"

"Good night," Giles said following her upstairs before going off to the room that had been set up for him after Buffy had been brought back from the dead a year ago, he had been using that room since the final battle so that he could make sure that Buffy was alright.

~*~Same Time—Hogwarts ~*~

"Hagrid, Hagrid, you in there?" a girl that looked to be about sixteen said in a soft English accent matching those of the students, her voice soft and angelic quite the contrast to her shining silver hair and eyes.

"'Ho's out there?" Hagrid called before opening the door.

"It's me Destiny," the girl called back. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Destiny, what a surprise, I thought you'd gone to America," Hagrid said opening the door and moving aside so that she could come in.

"Ow," Destiny said stopping an inch before she came in. "Who cast a no-vampire spell? It hurts, I can't come in now, until you invite me."

"Dumbledor did a few years ago when the Sorcerer's Stone was being hidden in the castle," Hagrid answered. "You can come in, since I know you, an all."

"Thank you," Destiny said stepping in rubbing her head slightly. "Just so you know that spell hurts almost as bad as sunlight. That's not a good thing. You'll get yourself enemies that way."

"Tea?" Hagrid offered as she took a seat at the table completely ignoring her last remark.

"No thank you," Destiny said pulling a letter out of her pocket. "Hagrid I need you to do me a favor. It's very important."

"What kind of favor?" Hagrid asked unsure what to think.

"I need you to deliver this letter," Destiny said standing up and handing Hagrid the letter. "It's very important that Spike gets this."

"Alright," Hagrid said putting the letter in his pocket. "I'll give it to him at breakfast, tomorrow."

"No, that's too late," Destiny said a look of worry flashed briefly over her face. "He needs to get it immediately."

"If it's that important, why don't you deliver it 'urself? I'm sure he's still up," Hagrid asked.

"Can't, there's a boundary spell on the castle blocking the children from getting in. Rowena put it up before she left," Destiny said walking over to the door. "We can't get in to our home. We're trying though."

"The children, they're here?" Hagrid asked worriedly. "I mean I knew that William was here, and you, you're obviously here, but the others, Thorn and Rowen. I didn't know."

"Their not, but they were here a few months ago while I was in America helping to close the hellmouth. They tried to get in, but couldn't so they left to find me, but it seems we keep missing each other," Destiny said softer than before, though she did let a little laugh out. "They'll be back by Halloween. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

"You have to go and tell Dumbledor," Hagrid said urgently as Destiny reached for the doorknob.

"I haven't seen him yet, and he won't let me in," Destiny said with a voice that sounded as though she knew exactly what was to come. "His only goal is to protect the students, not save me from the fate the my father secured for me when stupidly he sent me away."

"Then I'll take you myself, this is important," Hagrid replied walking towards the door.

"It doesn't matter how many people invite me in, until he or the next headmaster invites me," Destiny said shaking her head slightly. "He controls the spell as has all the headmasters before him since the founders left."

"Then I'll get him to come down and talk to you after sun down tomorrow evening," Hagrid said trying to find someway for her to talk to Dumbledor. "He'll invite you in once he has the chance to talk to you."

"That won't work, have him meet me at the edge of the forest in three weeks. I won't be able to meet him until then; I have to stay in the forest and patrol," Destiny said as a sword appeared on her back, held by a golden strap.

The sword was made of pure silver, enchanted to last forever, and as light as a feather. The hilt was made of several snakes twined together, then the snakes twisted around the top half of the sword in a braid like way, with one the went straight down the front. Rubies sat in the eye places of the snakes, emeralds and diamonds (the colors of Slytherin) were used for the diamond shaped pattern on the backs of each snake, except one. The snake that went down the front of the sword stopping half way down had a diamond pattern consisting of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and amber (the colors of Slytherin/Gryffindor).

"Slytherin's sword," Hagrid said softly as Destiny pulled it out of its sheath and held it in front of her.

"Specially made by my father, Salazar, to go with the one that Gryffindor made for William," Destiny said running her finger along the blade leaving a tiny trial of blood behind. "Do you think that this is enough to keep anymore demons from attempting the apocalypse?"

"O' 'course," Hagrid said taking a sip of his tea. "But why should you have to worry about that? You should be having fun."

"That's not how the council sees it, they take it as an offence of the highest kind that a slayer would let herself be turned. So, they're making me keep up my slayer duties, even though I'm technically dead. They made William by watcher, because he turned me, imagine William a watcher," Destiny said opening the door and stepping out. "Sorry to leave so soon, Hagrid, but duty calls."

"Good bye, Destiny," Hagrid said following her out.

"Good bye," Destiny said before disappearing into the forest her silver hair shining in the night sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, I got six reviews in under 24 hours, that's better than my all-time high. Kewl.

Gaz


	4. Chapter 4: Not Welcome

Founder's Child

A/N: this fic is different from everyone else's, if not then they stole my character and owe me big time. This fic isn't about Buffy, it's a Spike fic, and Destiny, there's a lot about her. This fic is more about the founders' children, they are very important, though it will be a while before I reveal them all. That line "...still nobody noticed that Spike didn't eat anything, except a few of the teachers." I just couldn't think of a better way to put it at the time, though I still can't. Also, in one of the earlier chapters I said in an author's note that the dates may be wrong but I need them for my story the way I put them, but then again, I saw an ep and Angel said that he was like 242 years old so, I'm not super sure, but so the my brain doesn't keep telling me I'm wrong I'm going to keep it the way it is. Oh, yeah, I found out that I've been spelling Dumbledore wrong, so that correction will take place in future chapters. K?

~*~1 am—Hogwarts (picking up from last time)~*~

"William," Hagrid said coming upon Spike, who he was just looking for, at the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Oh, hello, Hagrid," Spike said taking a puff from his cigarette.

"I was just looking for you," Hagrid said taking out the letter the Destiny had asked him to deliver and handing it towards Spike. "I need to give you this."

"You're lucky you caught me, I was just going to go in," Spike said with a laugh as he took the letter, before his face turned serious when he saw the handwriting on the front. "Who's it from."

"Destiny, she asked me to get it to you immediately, just left into the forest," Hagrid explained. 

"Thanks," Spike said putting his cigarette out. 

"'Night then Professor," Hagrid said before going back towards his cabin.

"Good night," Spike called before going towards the forest. 

The trees towered darkly before him as he stepped through the first row.

"Destiny, Destiny, you in there?" Spike called knowing that if she was deep in the heart of the forest where he thought she was, she'd never hear him.

Just as he had thought, there was no answer, only a cold wind coming up from the south.

~*~FRIDAY (THE NEXT DAY) AFTERNOON—Hogwarts ~*~

"Ok, class, today we're going to go back to what we're were talking about on the first day," Spike said as soon as the students had settled down. "Back to the question I asked last time, but with a little altering. Has anyone heard of the other three members of Angelus's group?"

This time, only Draco and several of the other Slytherins raised their hands.

"Yes, Draco," Spike said pointing at him.

"They are Destiny, Rowen, and Thorn," Draco said with an air of knowing. "Destiny was the daughter of-"

"That's all I'm going to let you tell the class, I want each student get a partner from the other house, and choose one of the three to do a project on," Spike said quickly. "I want you to try and contact each one of them. Don't invite them in of course, seeing as they are vampires, but I want you to find out as much as you possibly can about the person you choose. The bell is going to ring in about four minutes, so you might want to find your partners, now."

~*~THREE WEEK TIME SKIP(summary)~*~

The next three weeks at Hogwarts were spent quietly, as soon as Harry's DADA class started, everyone separated to work with their partners. Draco and Hermione were working together seeing as they both knew a lot about the vampire group, and they didn't want to have to go through every detail more than once. Harry and Ron had amazingly been able to find partners with two Slytherin girls fairly easily.

Buffy had kept in contact with Dumbledore making arrangements for her and Giles to come to Hogwarts. The black owl wasn't always used though Buffy secretly preferred it to the white barn owl sometimes used.

~*~(End of summary) JUST AFTER SUNSET-Friday Night—October 2—Hogwarts~*~

"Dumbledore, I wasn't sure you'd make it," Destiny said stepping out of the last row of trees.

"I wasn't sure that you'd make it either," Dumbledore said walking the last few yards towards her.

"It's been so long, I have heard that you are now headmaster," Destiny said her sword disappearing from her back.

"Hagrid said that you have something important to tell me," Dumbledore said noticing the sword vanish.

"That I do, but it's too dangerous to tell you with the hellmouth just behind me," Destiny said motioning to the forest just as several black figures moved within.

The sword appeared on her back, grabbing it, Destiny swiftly went into the forest, scaring the figures away. Just as quickly as she had gone in, she came out the sword again vanishing.

"The others, they know who I am, the Dark Lord's follower's have heard and told him, he's looking for the new hellmouth now, but we demons aren't so stupid as to tell him exactly where it is, he's coming," Destiny said her voice all misty. "Though this isn't about him. It's about the children, we must get back to the place of our parents."

"If this is you asking to come in, I won't, I can't, it's too dangerous," Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"I know, your worry is about the students, I'll be talking to you again, but hear me, you only have till Halloween, once one is in, the others must come to, to fulfill the prophecy," Destiny said before disappearing into the forest again, the sword glinting in the night.

~*~THE NEXT AFTERNOON-Hogsmead~*~

"I'm so glad this is a Hogsmead weekend, I don't think I could have taken another weekend of essays," Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione walked down the busy street toward where snuffles usually met them.

"Yeah, and I've wanted to talk to snuffles about the new teacher for a while," Harry said as a slivery cat darted by.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, I keep getting this weird feeling like something's going to happen," Harry said. "Like he's more than what he seems, and, I don't know."

"Your scar's not hurting is it?" Hermione asked almost worriedly.

"No, nothing like that," Harry said as they neared the spot where they usually met Sirius.

Looking ahead they saw the familiar black dog, but beside it was the silvery cat. Just as they came near the cat ran off back towards the shops.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than my last one, but I have to do some time skipping and I found that if I write too much in one of the time skipping chapters it doesn't really work that well. More to come like tomorrow or latter tonight, as soon as I figure out how to work this chapter I wrote in school into it cause it's like really important to the whole fic. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, any mistakes tell me, I'll try to fix them. 

Gaz 


	5. Chapter 5: Songs of Prophecy

Founder's Child

A/N: **hey, Bluejello, I don't know where that quote comes from, I've heard it so many times in TV shows and movies that I can't remember anymore**. Ok, I don't have anything else to really say, except, thanks for the great reviews, and: **_happy reading!!!_**

~*~Friday Night, October 16—Hogwarts~*~

"The prophecies are true, 

The children are coming, 

To take what's rightfully theirs, 

Not a soul among them, 

'Cept the Slytherin girl, 

"Daughter of Salazar, 

Love of the Gryffindor, 

Evil is searching for

The four demons of Hogwarts, 

Children of the founders

"Dancing in the moonlight, 

Singing the songs of their parents,

Power of truth an' power of love, 

In the night her power shall rise,

As her soul is lost forever," Destiny sang softly from the Astrology Tower (the only place that hadn't been blocked by the spell) luckily there weren't any classes so early in the evening.

"I've never heard that last verse," Dumbledore said steeping out onto the platform-like tower. "How were you able to get up here, the spell should have blocked you."  
"You haven't it, heard well they've been singing that last verse since the whole song came out. It must have gotten lost from the child's skipping rope song," Destiny said with a laugh. "As for the spell. No one back then could perform a complete dome spell, only a partial dome, the very tip not accounted for."

"I've tried to fix that over the years-," Dumbledore started.

"But your magic isn't powerful enough to change the founders' original spell, I know, I've altered it slightly every decade since the founders were all gone. The tip that hadn't been accounted for is now the entire covering piece," Destiny said with yet another small laugh, before turning serious. "You don't know how important it is that I get inside."

"It doesn't seen like you've tried to explain yourself either," Dumbledore said as a look of almost happiness passed over her face. "So I still cannot let you in."

"There's a whole book on the prophecy that's about to take place, hold on I'll get it,' Destiny said holding out her left hand towards the door into the school. "_Acco Book of Merlin's Demon Prophecy_."

A banging sound could be heard as if something were trying to ram it's way through the shut door. Destiny made a swift motion with her right hand making the door fly open, just in time for a book to come flying into her open hand.

"Read this by the 23rd, I'll be back to talk to you," Destiny said her face hard and serious. "It's very important. Merlin was right about everything."

With that Destiny suddenly turned into a phoenix and flew off into the forest, turning back into her ordinary form just before hitting the ground right outside the forest, and vanishing among the leaves, the silver of her sword once again shining in the moonlight.

~*~October 17—Morning—Hogwarts~*~

"Ah, there you are professor," Dumbledore said coming up to Spike, who was in one of the dungeons keeping away from the sun.

"Yes, the dungeons are a great place to hide from the sun," Spike said putting out the cigarette that he had been smoking.

"I was wondering if you'd do me a little favor," Dumbledore said (a little OOC I know, but it must be done).

"What?" Spike asked _trying_ to be polite.

"I would like you to tell your DADA classes to be careful of animals, there's someone out there that can change into any animal at will, and they should be careful of her," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, if you're talking about Destiny, I can't help you there," Spike said quickly. "She's pure good. That bloody soul of hers has stopped her from doing anything evil."

"She's in the forest," Dumbledore stated.

"The new hellmouth," Spike said with a laugh. "She's always hated those things, I feel bad for her, the stupid Watcher's Council is making her keep up her slaying duties, even though she's dead. Actually, I don't feel _that_ bad for her, I'm the one they forced to be her bleedin' watcher."

Dumbledore wasn't quite sure how to respond to this.

"Don't worry where my loyalties are they're just where they should be," Spike said walking across the room, picking up the pack of cigarettes that he had left there an hour ago, only to light a new one.

"And where is that?" Dumbledore asked his face suddenly going straight and emotionless.

"Well, they bloody aren't with you, no offence or nothing'," Spike said sitting down in one of the few chairs in the almost empty room. "But it's not like they're with the Dark Lord or anything that wants to get rid of all the non-demons of the world, either, or destroy it for that matter. I like this place, I don't want to spend eternity in hell. I mean they're walking around like bloody happy meals with legs just waiting to be sucked dry. I like it, I don't want to destroy it."

Dumbledore was going to say something, but Spike started talking again before he could.

"Wait a minute, I've said that to someone before," Spike said trying to remember who he said it to. "Oh, yeah, I said that to the slayer, when Angelus wanted to open up a vortex to hell. I said the happy meal part, not the whole loyalties thing. It was actually quiet funny. You have no idea what I'm going on about do you?"

"No, actually I don't," Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"That's ok, what I'm trying to say is that if I had to choose between Destiny and the entire wizarding world, hell it'd be her," Spike said with a laugh. "I don't have any reason to bother with the wizarding world, not like it's done anything for me. I've got better things to do with the rest of eternity, like getting rid of this bloody chip in my head. I don't like the fight anymore, maybe a battle or two with the slayer, but not for something as big as the world. There's one more battle, the one that Merlin prophesized so long ago. Then, once that's over, I'm out of here. That's the only reason I even came back to this damned world. I'm gettin' out of here, take Destiny with me, get together a new group of vamps."

"One more thing," Dumbledore said.

"And what's that?" Spike asked so quickly it startled Dumbledore.

"The slayer is going to come and teach here after Christmas holiday. Thought you'd like to know before she came," Dumbledore said before leaving.

"One more bad thing to add to this awful day," Spike said as he started, yet another, cigarette.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey. Here's today's chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Gaz 


	6. Chapter 6: Closing the Shop

Founder's Child

A/n: Sorry this took so long. My gram kept deleting it by accident on me. Finally got it rewritten. It's shorter than usual, but anywho, here it is. ^_^

~*~Sunday 12pm, October 18—Sunnydale—Magic Box~*~

"So, Giles, what should we do with the stuff in the store?" Buffy asked as she brought some of the books from upstairs down and put them into a box.

"Take it with us, there's about nothing else we can do with it," Giles said as he wrote letters to their suppliers (for whom I'm still looking for) to inform them that the store was closing. "Luckily we have more than enough money to pay for it and not have to sell everything."

"What?" Buffy asked confused, Giles hadn't been making much sense lately, something that Buffy had yet to explain.

"Just pack everything," Giles said grabbing his coat. "I'll be back. I have to go deliver these letters."

"Bye," Buffy said as he shut the door and went off.

Suddenly, a beautiful bird that could only be called a phoenix (the mythical creature that didn't exist, at least in Buffy's eyes, though she had seen some strange things) landed on the table. It had come in through one of the open windows upstairs. Buffy looked at it with mild amusement that the one thing that she could trust wasn't real, was real.

"Can you please shut the curtains? Make this place a little darker," the phoenix, which had now turned into a parrot, said.

Quickly, Buffy went around closing the curtains so that the room was almost pitch black. Then, she turned on some lights so that she could see.

"Thank you," the parrot said, as it became Destiny. "I need to talk to you."

"It must have been important, if it brought you from you trip to Paris," Buffy said as Destiny started looking at some of the talismans that hadn't been packed yet.

"I wasn't in Paris, I was in England, at the new hellmouth, " Destiny said simply as she picked one up and put it around her neck looking in a mirror to see how it looked. "I'll take some of these if you want."

"They're expensive," Buffy said practically telling Destiny to go.

"Doesn't matter. I've become a rich little girl. Here I'll pay you in wizard money, you'll be needing it," Destiny said throwing about twenty galleons on the table in exchange for five of the talismans. "The gold ones are worth the most."

"Why don't you just pay me in regular money and I'll change it when I get there," Buffy said quickly.

"Because you'll need to buy a train ticket to Hogsmead and muggle money won't get you there. Know what, I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore soon, I'll just offer my services to get you there, k?" Destiny said turning back into the phoenix before Buffy could reply and left through the open window, taking the talismans with her and leaving the wizard money.

~*~A few hours later—Sunnydale~*~

"She left you with this much for those talismans?" Giles asked after Buffy had told him about Destiny coming by.

"I told her to pay the normal price," Buffy explained.

"No, she paid more than she had to," Giles said looking at the golden wizarding money in his hand. "She didn't even have to give us one of these. Those talismans together only cost twenty-five sickles."

"Twenty-five what?" Buffy asked seeing as she didn't know anything about wizarding money.

"Sickles, their like these galleons, except they're silver, there's twenty-seven of them to every galleon, and then the lowest coin is a bronze one, I'm not sure what it's called or how many there are to a sickle. I'll have to reread Hogwarts: A History before we go," Giles said putting the money back on the table.

"Oh k," Buffy said not understanding a thing that he was talking about, except the part about rereading a book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it's taken me all weekend to get it out. Hope you like it. And thanks to all the peeps that left reviews. Remember; leave a review and read my fic "Angel's Vampire Slayer." ^_^

Gaz


	7. Chapter 7: Invited

Founder's Child

~*~October 23--time skip summary~*~

The time between the 18th and the 23rd passed quickly. The students of Hogwarts spent their time working on their DADA projects, essays for other classes (mostly potions, Snape was worse than ever, picking on the Gryffindors), and playing Quiditch. The Quiditch season was going by quickly, the third game of the year was already over, and practice went on well after nine every night after dinner for both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, the two teams were tied so far.

In Sunnydale everything was quiet. Since the closing of the hellmouth, Buffy didn't have that many vampires to slay; the occasional one would appear, only to be staked instantly. Giles spent most of his time either packing up the store with Buffy or researching as much information as he could on Hogwarts.

~*~October 23--summary over--1pm~*~

"Professor, I need to talk to you about the forest," Hagrid said stepping into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked knowing that this had something to do with Destiny.

"There's something out there, I've found several animals dead, blood sucked dry, but then there's like strange markings on the animal's sides," Hagrid said his voice sounding somewhat worried.

"What do you think it is?"

"It's a vampire I know, but something's wrong, it's not a normal vampire. It's different."

"Thank you Hagrid, I'm going to speak to Professor Spike tomorrow, I'll ask him if he might know what it is."

"Yer welcome, Professor," Hagrid said before leaving.

~*~11pm--Sunnydale--Buffy's Dream Sequence~*~

"The prophecies are true, 

The children are coming, 

To take what's rightfully theirs, 

Not a soul among them, 

'Cept the Slytherin girl, 

"Daughter of Salazar, 

Love of the Gryffindor, 

Evil is searching for

The four demons of Hogwarts, 

Children of the founders

"Dancing in the moonlight, 

Singing the songs of their parents,

Power of truth an' power of love, 

In the night her power shall rise,

As her soul is lost forever," a deep mysterious voice chanted in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Buffy called, looking around she saw that she was in a forest.

"The prophecies are true, the children are coming," the voice chanted again.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Buffy yelled loudly as she walked blindly through the forest a strong branch in her hand like a stake, ready to strike.

"Slytherin's daughter is here, in the forest, ready to fulfill the prophecy," the voice said. "She's waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Buffy asked stopping where she was as a black figure moved past her.

~*~Dream Sequence Over~*~

"Whoa," Buffy said sitting up in bed really quickly, giving herself a headache.

~*~11:58pm--Hogwarts~*~

"I truly didn't think you would show, I wasn't sure that you'd believe Merlin's prophecy," Destiny said walking up to the front door of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was standing. "The shadows are a good place to hide from students that may be out of bed late. It's not smart to step out in front of prying eyes."

"Is somebody out there or something?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, no one there besides me, and you of course," Destiny said her face becoming hard and serious as it had just before she left just the week before. "So, do you believe me now?"

"Actually, I do," Dumbledore said his face soft and a small twinkle of amusement at Destiny's surprise. "You can come in whenever you want, as long as you follow some rules."

"One, no sucking the students blood, right?" Destiny asked with mock sweetness that quickly turned to sincere sweetness. "I wouldn't do that, even if I did have the power to."

"Though that is an excellent rule, I trust you not to do that." Dumbledore said smiling back. "I don't want you to tell the students who you are, your name is ok, and that you're a demon is alright, as long as you promise not to transform in front of anyone."

"That's understandable," Destiny said nodding her head.

"And I would also like if you'd keep patrolling the forest for anything that may come as a danger to the students," Dumbledore requested.

"Wouldn't have dreamed about skipping my duties," Destiny said with another nod.

"Finally, I would like to ask if you would help teach the new dueling class after Christmas holiday. We have a muggle teacher and I think it would be good if the students had at least one teacher in that class that could teach them the magic part," Dumbledore said his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"My, your requests weren't too hard, I'll follow them the best to my ability. I'd also like to offer to show Giles and Buffy the way here from the airport," Destiny said as a gust of wind blew by and played with her hair.

"That would be wonderful," Dumbledore said his expression was now the one that he had when he gave his speech at the end of the year banquet; his eyes twinkling, and a brood smile across his face.

"Good then, now that that is settled, I will be back Monday before dawn for some breakfast," Destiny said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"You may come in before that you know," Dumbledore said as something made a loud noise in the forest.

"Yes, I know, but it might be better if I stay out there for a couple more days," Destiny said. "Are most of the halls without windows?"

"Yes, the windows in the great hall were blocked before Spike came to teach, we need a teacher more than a pile of ashes," Dumbledore said with a laugh.

"Good, I'll see you sometime Monday, while I'm checking the castle, just in case you know," Destiny said as the sword once again took it's place on her back. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Destiny," Dumbledore said as Destiny walked back towards the castle, before going inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. The next chapter is amazingly already done, even before this one was. It will be out very soon. Like maybe latter today. Not sure though.

**_Gaz_**


	8. Chapter 8: Old Aquatances

Founder's Child

A/N: Sorry this took so long I haven't been feeling that good lately. Also I don't own Adam's Song from Blink 182 or Blink 182, though I am working on it. Sorry if it sounds like I'm being really meant to Ron, I'm one of those peeps that like Draco the most, besides Voldemort, who's really kewl in my eyes. Oh, and Akumais Japanese, I'm not sure how to pronounce it, I'd tell you if I knew. In this it is a person, she will be explained later. I only wrote that so I didn't use a different name for that character, it's the only name that makes sense.

~*~October 26—Hogwarts—before dawn~*~

"Sixteen just held such better days," Destiny sang along with her CD player, which was player Adam's Song from the first Blink 182 CD that Destiny had just gotten from a muggle city (fun with breaking and entering, she was also kinda dancing/walking towards the castle as she sang). "Days when I still felt alive, we couldn't wait to get outside."

Destiny suddenly stopped mid spin as she entered the entrance hall, she then started up her spin again looking at all the new pictures on the walls. 

"I wonder if the fat lady is still here," Destiny said as she continued her walk to the Great Hall for breakfast, even though she didn't eat normal food (the blood thing n' all). "Huh, I gotta see if Salazar is here too, that statue is important."

Destiny jumped as she entered the Great Hall, the hair on her neck stood up straight. The candles were out, and the ceiling was a light pinkish color to reflect the sky outside, all together the room was quite dark. Lucky for Destiny only real sunlight would dust her, not the sunlight from the ceiling.

"Come out come out whoever you are," Destiny said softly as she pulled into a crouching position. "I know you're there, both of you come out."

The room was quiet, Destiny glared into a particularly dark corner, where someone-make that two some ones-were hiding under invisibility cloaks.

"Draky is that you?" Destiny said a _little bit of insaneness creeping into her voice, quickly moving into the shadow that she had been staring at and banging her hand down into thin air._

"Yes," Draco said pulling his invisibility cloak off, rubbing the top of his head.

"Damn it, bloody hell," Destiny suddenly said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Draco asked quickly.

"The damned bat'ries died in my CD player," Destiny said shaking the portable CD player trying to get it to start up again.

"Muggle stuff doesn't work on Hogwarts grounds," Draco said as if explaining something to a child.

"Does to," Destiny said sounding much like a five-year-old with a point to make.

"Does not," Draco said falling into Destiny's little trap of getting into a 'does not, does to' argument.

"Not."

"To." 

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

~*~Five minutes later~*~

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Shows how much you know," Destiny said finally stopping the argument that would have gone on all day long. Then she quickly popped some new batteries from her pocket into the CD player, before holding it up for Draco to see, and saying, "Look. It works."

"It's not supposed to," Draco said a little dumbfounded.

"Well it does, vengeance demons are great people to get stuff like this done," Destiny said with a smile.

Draco didn't reply, but tried to look her straight in the eye, though it was hard seeing as she had a three-inch advantage on the 5'9" boy. Destiny just burst out laughing.

"You haven't had any sugar today, have you," Draco asked taking a step away from her as she suddenly became eerily quiet.

"Ssshhh," Destiny whispered. "Someone's coming."

"Harry, Harry you in here?" Hermione called as she and Ron stepped into a patch of light streaming in from the entrance hall.

There was no answer, except that Draco could feel Destiny shaking with silent laughter.

"See, I told you he wasn't here," Hermione said.

"No, he's here, he's wearing his invisibility cloak, and someone else is here too, so he doesn't want them to find out," Ron said thoughtfully (a first in a while).

"Well, if that's so, why'd you say it?" Destiny said her voice strained as if stating something obvious.

"Who's there?" Hermione quickly asked. Then, pointing her wand at the ceiling, she said, "_Lumoncand."_

"_Delumon," Destiny said immediately making the candles flash on then off again._

"Why'd you do that?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Isn't it obvious, weasel?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Draky," Destiny said tapping him on the head; then, to Ron and Hermione, she said, "Does you little friend have messy black hair and start'ling green eyes?"

"Yes," Hermione said straining to see whom exactly was there.

"Oh, yeah, he's here," Destiny said. "Hiding under a stupid invisibility cloak."

"You knew he was here?" Draco said surprised. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm bored ok, do you have any idea how boring it is for a vampire that's restricted to hunting Death Eaters in the forest?" Destiny said almost angrily.

"You're annoying, you know that," Draco said angrily.

"Of course, it's kinda hard for a seer not to be annoying, it automatically makes one insane, and when ones insane they're, without a doubt, annoying as hell," Destiny said before looking up at the floating candles, and saying, "_Lumom."_

The room lit up magnificently, the house tables covered in empty golden plates. Destiny quickly went over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Almost immediately food appeared, a glass of something deep red in the goblet set at Destiny's place. She glanced up and the empty staff table where a seat had been added next to Spike's normal seat.

"Well, you gonna sit down, or go back to bed?" Destiny asked looked over at Draco, who was standing a corner across the room next to Harry, who was just taking off his invisibility cloak. "We have so much to catch up on."

"Fine, fine," Draco said under his breath as he crossed the great hall and sat down across from Destiny.

"Well, you might as well join us, unless you like the prospect of going back to bed for a couple of hours," Destiny said glancing briefly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The three crossed the hall slowly (to Destiny's displeasure). As soon as the three Gryffindors sat down Destiny returned her attention to Draco.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, you could atleast do that before I drink," Destiny said fingering the delicate silver goblet that stood before her, different from all the others.

"There's no sugar in that is there?" Draco asked motioning towards the goblet. "I don't happen to need to deal with an insane vampire at this time in the morning."

"No, I have told the house elves not to put any sugar in my drink until my evening meal," Destiny said taking a sip of the blood in her goblet. "It's pure blood. Now, I would like to meet your friends and be out of here before everyone else."

"Friends, yeah, right," Draco said with a laugh.

"You better be friends," Destiny said suddenly in the same unbelieving voice that the minister of magic had used just months before with Harry. "Much danger will come to the world if you're not. Now I'd do the introductions, if I were you Draco, before I do it myself. And you know well enough how creepy it is when I do that, I don't happen to like reading minds. Too much on them if you ask me. I know Ron, but I don't know the other two."

"The one with the scar, he's Harry Potter," Draco said. "And the girl is Hermione Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Had to stop here, going on too long. The summary was a bit off. More survived, but that will come later on. More soon. ^_^

Gaz


	9. Chapter 9: Making Plans

Founder's Child

A/N: this is freaky I know, but bear with me I'm just working out all the kinks. Lots stuff happens, lots of twists take over, but it should all come out really kewl. Oh, and this is more for the Buffy/Angel shippers than the Buffy/Spike shippers. Just so you know, Destiny is British, but her language and use of words has been corrupted from living in America for the last few decades (not to insult America or anything, cause that's where I'm from n' all. Just cause that's my only excuse for her).

~*~Picks up from last time~*~

"Potter, where have I heard that name?" Destiny said aloud to herself. Then, to Harry, she said, "You wouldn't happen to be related to James Potter would you?"

"That was my father," Harry said softly.

"So, that's why you look so familiar," Destiny replied with an equal, if not a softer, voice. "Don't hate me, but I don't feel sorry for you."

"Why?" Harry whispered surprised.

"Talk later," Destiny said before turning to Draco, and saying, "So, how's everything going, family, you know, stuff like that."

"You know that already," Draco said taking on a look of disgust for a millisecond.

"Oh, yeah, sorry bout that. Just so you know, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to," Destiny said taking a long sip from her glass.

"You didn't have to," Draco said shaking his head. "Killing is not something one must do."

"Yup it is," Destiny said nodding her head. "They were a danger to everything. They had the mark."

"They...they didn't, did they?" Draco said unsure of something.

"Yup they did. And no, Ron, it's not the dark mark, though, that was there also," Destiny said glancing at Ron briefly before looking back at Draco.

"It wasn't the mark of Akuma was it?" Draco asked his pale face even paler than before.

"Yup. It's kind of interesting how the Dark Lord has incorporated both the mark of Destiny and the mark of Akuma into one mark," Destiny said waving her finger around as a small shower of sparks flew out of it (two of them turning into sugar cubes as soon as they hit the table).

"The mark of the Devil," Hermione said softly as if realizing something as Destiny ate the sugar cubes smiling happily.

"Uh-oh, I've got to go, I hear Spiky coming," Destiny said her voice returning to it's previous insane sound. "Don't tell your new professor that I'm here. He won't be too happy right now. Just so you know, tomorrow night, the library will be a nice place around eight thirty. Nobody thinks to go there so late."

With that Destiny took her leave and vanished in front of them.

"See I told you people could be able to apperiate on Hogwarts grounds," Ron said to Hermione.

"She didn't apperiate," Draco said placing some food on his plate as Destiny's plates and silver were magically cleaned (or replaced with new from the kitchen). "You might want to move back to your table. The other students will be up shortly."

"Yeah," Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed as they walked the length of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, the plates they had used were also replaced.

"Do you think we should go tomorrow night?" Ron asked as they sat down to wait for the rest of the school to get up and have breakfast.

"No, of course not, she's a vampire, we can't trust her. Didn't you hear Draco, he practically came out and said that she was the one that killed his parents," Hermione hissed.

"Yes, but she said that they had the mark of Akuma," Ron whispered back.

"What's the mark of Akuma?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron, both forgetting for a moment that he didn't know much about the magical world, went into a small stunned silence.

"The mark of Akuma is, well, it's," Hermione said trying to explain. "It's the mark of the devil."

"The mark of the devil?" Harry asked surprised.

"Not the devil himself, but a smaller less powerful devil," Hermione said for once not able to fully explain.

"Slytherin's youngest daughter," Ron said quietly.

"She was a devil," Hermione said even softer than Ron. "Literally."

"Then we have to go," Harry said.

"Go," George said sitting down.

"Where?" Fred finished sitting down beside his twin.

"No where," Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah, right," Fred said unbelievingly.

"Just so you know, if you're going to prank someone, don't prank the new teacher," George said leaning close to them.

"Yeah, he knows things," Fred said.

"Do you really think we'd be going to prank someone?" Ron asked annoyed with his brothers.

"No," the twins said simultaneously.

~*~Harry and Cos. DADA class~*~

"What do you know, Draco?" Hermione asked quietly as they worked on their project.

"Nothing," he whispered back angrily.

"LIAR!" Hermione whispered back much more angrier than Draco could have ever predicted. "Tell me what you know about her. There's something dangerous going on, and I intend to find out."

"I can't. I won't. I promised not to," Draco whispered back. "It would ruin everything. Then it'd be even more dangerous than anyone could ever believe possible."

"At least tell me what you know about Destiny," Hermione whispered back (WAY less angry).

"You will find out when you are meant to find out," Draco said before going back to a piece of parchment that he had been translating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know it's short but it took me a while to write...I'm totally fresh out of ideas...but the next chapter will be better...at least it should be.

Gaz


	10. Chapter 10: News of Dawn

Founder's Child

A/N: thanks for the wonderful reviews. ~_~ I'm soo happy. ~_~

~*~October 27, 8:30—Hogwarts library~*~

"Hermione, I thought you weren't coming," Ron said as Hermione ran into the library.

"Hmm, I thought I should come, maybe get some information for my report," Hermione said coming over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and sitting down at the table.

"She didn't think you'd be safe," Ron said to Harry.

"Not true," Hermione said without the slightest blush. "Where are they?"

"They who," Destiny said appearing in the library with Draco beside her. "Don't worry. I'm like thirty seconds late that's all."

"I think she was talking about us," Draco said to Destiny who was popping Jelly Bellies (A/N: Jelly Bellies not Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans) into her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, well, that would work out right," Destiny muttered to herself.

"So, why did you ask us here?" Hermione asked getting Destiny's attention rather too easily.

"I wanted to know if you'd help me out," Destiny said as the LARGE bag of Jelly Bellies disappeared. "No, nothing dangerous. I have a friend, she's about your age. I need to bring her into the castle, and I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on her."

"She's not a demon or anything is she?" Draco asked.

"No, well, she's sort of muggle," Destiny said stretching her neck.

"How can you be sort of muggle?" Hermione asked. "You either are or you aren't."

"Well, she's like a muggle, but she's majorly powerful. Her name's Dawn. I'm supposed to be watching her, she's in Hogsmead right now. Dumbledore said that I could bring her to the castle and help her harness her powers, but I have to have someone who will keep an eye out for her during class and when I'm not here," Destiny said.

"You're not talking about Glorificus's key are you?" Draco asked.

"Yup. I've taught her to do simple spells, like stunning and all the other spells you have to learn before that, she's really good at what magic she's learned, but she still needs someone to help her out," Destiny said as the bag of Jelly Bellies reappeared. "She'll be in fifth year with you guys."

"Sure, I'll help you out," Draco said surprising Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"I knew you'd help, Draky. What 'bout you guys?" Destiny said looking at each one before going back to her bag of Jelly Bellies.

"Alright. I'll help you out," Harry said as Ron and Hermione just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great. I knew it was a good idea to ask you. It's probably safer that people of all four marks watch out for her anyways," Destiny said with a  smile.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Draco said pulling Destiny away from her Jelly Bellies.

"Halloween. No sooner, no later," Destiny said her voice almost cold.

"Wow. You actually were able to set a precise date," Draco said with a laugh.

"This time the timing is the most necessary thing. There is no second chance," Destiny said shaking her head. "Every little detail is to the utmost importance. Specially the placement of people, and what knowledge they are allowed that's why you don't know more than you need to know, though you probably do anyways from listening in when I was talking to your father."

"Then why is she in Hogsmead, and not here?" Draco asked looking at Destiny as if she had done something majorly wrong by leaving Dawn at one of the inns in Hogsmead.

"Don't worry, she's protected. I've taught her enough protection spells to last her a few years, though she's only going to be there a few more days," Destiny said looking at Draco for a second before talking again. "I thought it would be safer for her there than hiding out in the forest. Plus, as my visions have so happily stated, she's fine and no one is going to come after her. It's only me that has danger behind."

"—" Draco was going to reply to that but just as he opened his mouth Destiny started up again.

"Don't say anything. I've gotta go now. Remember, everything shall be revealed when the time is right," Destiny said quickly before vanishing (along with her LARGE bag of Jelly Bellies).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey. Yeah I know that was shorter than ever before, but it was informational. It told that Dawn was still alive. Now who else can I bring into the picture??? You'll just have to wait and see. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Gaz


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of the Swords

Founder's Child 

By Gaz

A/N: there are lots of "A/N's" today. I'm really bored and I've had this chapter ready for weeks so now I'm just typing up what was in my notebook.

~*~Friday, October 30, Afternoon DADA class (Harry's)~*~

The class was quiet; everyone was working on their projects (A/N: as they always are in Spike's class, for now at least) on Destiny, Rowen, Thorn, or William (A/N: the bloody—of course—that's if you were wondering). Every few seconds the room seemed to get lighter, as if someone were playing with one of the black curtains. Spike looked up to find out the reason for the abnormal lighting situation that day (A/N: funky sounding huh???).

"You!!!," Spike practically yelled seeing a girl, her head laying on her arm on the desk, her face towards a window. (A/N: yes "practically" cause he's not supposed to be yelling at little children, that would make my rating go up or maybe not.)

She was staring intently at the curtain, moving it slightly with her eyes. The sunlight would hit the desk just as she moved out of the way, barely missing getting hit by the sunbeams. Her silver hair spilled out over the desk.

"Destiny, is that you?" Spike asked seeming slightly happy at the sight of her as he walked towards the back of the room where she was sitting.

"Last time I checked," Destiny said looking away from the window to look Spike in the eye, her face showed a weariness that hadn't shone before; it looked as if it had seen far more years than the sixteen-year-old she seemed to be. "Though it's not always who I feel like."

"So, what're you doing here? I didn't think that Dumbledore would have invited more than one of the children in," Spike said, his voice losing the slight happiness.

"He invited you in didn't he? Devil, you were, the worst of us. It was like we had each other's parents. You with the Slytherin attitude, and me with the Gryffindor heart," Destiny said with a laugh as she stood up.

"Yeah, but you have your dad's evilness and power, though you're using both differently than he had," Spike said, before retorting, "Mostly his evilness though."

"How many times must I tell people, I'm not evil, I still have a soul and goodness in my heart, God, I'm starting to get pissed at you and the others. Ugh," Destiny ranted. Then, as her sword appeared on her back, she sharply said, "Do you still have your dad's knack for a fight? I sure hope so."

Slowly she started walking towards Spike. The clicking of her dragon hide boots somehow going with the swishing of her black leather duster (A/N: matching Spike's, except I think his is brown...I don't know) against her shining black pants.

"Actually, I do," Spike said as a golden sword appeared on his back.

His sword was exactly the same as hers, yet totally different. It was made of gold, enchanted so as not to break. The hilt seemed to be made up of several lions standing as if ready to attack. One single lion stood stationary (A/N: of course stationary, but what I mean is that it's in a position that if they were real that it would be standing stationary) on the front of the sword, its tail hanging down to about half way down the sword. The fur on the other lions seemed to be made up of thousands of strands of amber and ruby, and the eyes were of emeralds. The fur of the lion on the front was of amber, ruby, diamond, and emerald, its eyes were of emerald like the others. The strap was of silver; the opposite of Destiny's gold strap, and the sheath was of the same glass like material that had been used for the sheath on Destiny's sword.

By now the two were walking towards each other, swords drawn. Suddenly, Destiny stopped about three feet from Spike, swords almost touching. A wand appeared in her right hand.

"We're not going to do this with magic are we? That'll take all the fun out of it," Spike said with what one could call a laugh or some kind of sarcastic noise. "Plus mine's been broken for years."

"No, silly, William. The children, I'm moving them out of the way. I don't happen to fancy the idea of Dumbledore killing me," Destiny said sweetly (A/N: that's something that doesn't come with her personality). Then, her voice briefly became sarcastic, as she said, "Any ways. Don't you mean at least half a century ago about your wand."

"Don't call me that," Spike said sharply, surprising Destiny seeing as she thought he'd comment on the half a century remark.

"And why not?" Destiny asked a little too quickly.

"You know the bloody reason," Spike practically yelled (A/N: yes practically again).

"Ah yes, it is a very bloody reason," Destiny said a look of amusement taking over her face. "All and all, I need you to be quiet."

"Fine, fine," Spike said calming down.

Destiny raised her want towards the watching students. Quietly, almost silently, she hummed something.

"Are you actually going to move them, or just hum all day?" Spike asked impatiently.

"This should answer your question," Destiny replied as the class disappeared, appearing instantly scrunched up against the wall. "Ready?"

"Cripes, you got the humming thing back. I thought you couldn't do that any more," Spike said with another sound that could be called a laugh, ignoring the last thing she had said.

"Cripes, why in hell would _you use that word?" Destiny said not succeeding in choking back a laugh._

"Dumbledore asked me to watch my language around the students," Spike said with a scowl.

"You're actually listening to the old coot?" Destiny asked unbelievingly. "You never listened to your daddy, acting too much like a Slytherin, that's why their colors are on your sword. And the only reason you listened to Angelus was because you were in the same town as the slayer with whom he was having fun torturing. Though you even got around that by using the stupid wheelchair, making him think you couldn't even go out for the hunt. Hell, even I had a better bloody excuse than that."

"Yes, listening that's why you let yourself become a vampire. You know the bloody reason for the house color exchange, just look at the Gryffindor colors on your sword," Spike said getting ready to attack. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready, but you do know that our swords aren't meant to fight against each other. Much like Voldie and Harry's wands, it's kinda funny," Destiny said getting into fighting stance. "You get first strike."

"Oh wonderful, I get to be the one that the swords burn," Spike said with obvious fake happiness (A/N: sarcasm for those of you that didn't get that, I just didn't have the want to write that soo over used word right now).

"Fine, I'll make the first strike with my luck my bloody curse will make me stronger and I'll end up killing you before we can fulfill the prophecy," Destiny said before lunging forward, only to have Spike easily block her attack.

"This went on for a while, one would attack, and the other would easily block. It was too simple, proving that they weren't truly putting their hearts into it.

"Spike," Destiny said from her new place on his desk before popping a large handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike asked as he tried to force his sword to stop fighting, but it wouldn't stop.

"Let go quickly," Destiny advised. "Then come over here and I'll create a shadow 'you' to take your place, as I have done for myself."

Spike let go, and an instant later he was sitting beside Destiny. In his place was a transparent copy of himself fighting against a transparent version of Destiny.

"Popcorn?" Destiny asked offering him some popcorn from her LARGE bowl.

"No thanks, luv," Spike said. "Do you still remember how to make those wonderful Bloody Mary's that you used to make?"

"Bloody Mary, hold the Mary, coming up," Destiny said holding her hand out as a golden goblet appeared filled (A/N: unknown to the students) with blood.

"Just as good as always," Spike said taking a long spit of the blood.

"You should be thanking yourself, I got the ingredients from the fridge in your room," Destiny said, the only reply she got from Spike was the look on his face of total sickness. "Don't worry, I'm going into Hogsmead either tonight or tomorrow night just after sunset, I'll replace it then."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Half the class was watching them waiting for their next moves, and the other half was watching the 'shadows' battle it out, though they weren't getting anywhere.

"Destiny," Spike said planning on asking her exactly what kind of magic she had used to conger up the 'shadows.'

"No, no, no , no," Destiny was saying over and over quickly shaking horribly. Every few seconds saying, "The Dark Lord."

"Destiny?" Spike said sounding sort of worried. "Is he coming? Is the Dark Lord coming?"

"No, he's here already, he wants me, he after me. Damned bleedin prophecy told him everything. Rereading it right now, laughing at how he's gonna change it all. Get rid of my soul cursid himself, get rid of all the nummy people with their delicious blood," Destiny said looking up at Spike, her silver eyes now golden, her voice sounding like Drucilla's. "After I've killed the Death Eaters, you will save me, won't you, William?"

"Of course, of course," Spike said about ready to say anything to get her to reveal more about what she was seeing. "What else do you see?"

"Thank you," she said wearily before passing out.

"Class dismissed," Spike said quickly as most of the students stood up to find out what was going on.

"I'll go get Madam Pompfrey," Hermione offered.

"No need," Spike said picking up Destiny and running as fast as he could towards his rooms in the dungeons, using a back way so as to make sure he avoided any sun that could be coming in through a window.

Though, Spike was running as fast as his vampire legs could carry him he still felt as though he were going too slow. Occasionally, he's look down at Destiny, who was laying into him as though she had fallen asleep in his arms. Going the back way to his rooms only took about two minutes longer than the normal way did, but it felt like hours.

"Professor Spike," Snape sneered walking down the hall towards Spike, who instantly slowed down to a quick paced walk.

"Snape," Spike said with an even more evil sneer than Snape had been able to muster (A/N: I like that word ^_^  ) as he tried not to vamp out. Then, seeming to calm down some, he asked, "Seeing as you have the afternoon off, could you take my 2:30 class for me? they should just come in and go right to work on their projects."

"Fine, but what do you want me to tell Dumbledore, if he asks?" Snape asked knowing very well that Dumbledore wouldn't ask (A/N: he's just an annoying nosy git).

"Tell him I had to deal with some burns," Spike said simply.

"You don't look burned," Snape said glaring at Spike. "Actually you're looking very suspicious right now, carrying an unconscious fifteen or sixteen year old towards your rooms."

"Fifteen or sixteen year old, her? You haven't met her yet, have you," Spike said with a laugh, turning serious, he said, "I have to take care of demon girl here; her bloody visions burned her out."

With that, Spike started up at his inhuman speed till he got to a tall almost scary looking statue of Salazar Slytherin. Quickly he kicked the statue in the knee, which amazingly made it step to the side revealing a door.

"Rowen and Thorn are coming, on their ways right now," Destiny said now in a semi-conscious state, her voice soft and melodic.

"There, there luv, it'll be alright," Spike said more to himself than to Destiny as she trembled in his arms.

Quickly he walked through the door that the statue had revealed. Inside was a nice spacious parlor (A/N: or living room for those of you that have no idea what parlors are. Anybody like that needs to read more books that take place a long time ago, or read a dictionary) decorated with black Victorian style couches, chares, and tables. A new TV stood against on of the walls of the octagon shaped room. On the opposite wall was a paining of Spike, Destiny, and two other guys. The tow guys both had dark hair and eyes, though they weren't related.

Spike, quickly, walked across the room and through a dark green door. To the left of that door was a red door that led to the kitchen, and to the right was a silver door that led to an empty room. The door that Spike had gone through was directly opposite from the gold door through which he had entered.

"He's coming," Destiny moaned as Spike laid her down on an unused bed inside the room.

"It's alright, Dez," Spike said, this time Destiny seemed to hear him and became still.

Destiny's eerie stillness proved to be that she had just fallen into a deep sleep. Noticing this, Spike went back through the large room and into the kitchen. He reached into the white mini fridge (that had been enchanted to work in the castle, even without electricity, just as the TV had been) and pulled out one of his packages of blood, only grimacing slightly as he poured the entire contents into a mug from one of the cupboards that lined the walls. with only a second's hesitation, he added about a fourth of a package of sugar to the blood. With much speed (A/N: I've used quickly too many times in this chapter already), he took the mug and put it on the mahogany nightstand that stood next to the four-poster bed (complete with deep green curtains) that Destiny soundlessly slept on. With that done, he left the room and went to watch his brand new BIG screen TV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey. I've had that chapter done for months now. But I had to do transitional chapters that would connect this to the rest of the story. Hope you liked it. The next one will be out real soon cause I'm almost done writing it down in my notebook.

Gaz Destiny


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations

Founder's Child By Gaz Destiny 

~*~ Three hours later ~*~

"What're you doing here?" Spike asked as Destiny sat down beside him on the velvety black couch (mug of blood griped tightly in hand).

"You know exactly what I'm doing here," Destiny said somewhat sadly. "My fate will be chosen soon, and this is where it is to happen, or near here. I am to parish to a hell dimension, or continue on with my un-life."

"All our fates will be chosen soon," Spike said turning off the TV.

"Yeah, but you guys have already hit your high point of evilness, then you were able to take control of it. I've seen what danger I'll be, and there won't be any chances of me taking control of it," Destiny said just barley keeping from crying as she looked into her mug.

"Don't worry. You always worried too much," Spike said with a small laugh that could only be heard by another of their kind.

"Why shouldn't I worry? For the first time in all of my existance, I'm unable to see what's to come. I've tried all my spells time and time again, none of them have worked," Destiny ranted. "I don't know if Akuma will succeed where Glorificus failed."

"She won't be going after Dawn will she?" Spike asked with a bit of worry flashing through his eyes.

"No, no, of course not. She's much too powerful to need a key, and she's not even a god," Destiny said looking up at Spike, most of the sadness gone from her expression. "It's amazing how the little one that we playfully called 'Little Demon' could actually turn out to be such a demon girl."

"You do know that she's a minor devil, right?" Spike asked almost sarcastically.

"Of course I know that. That's what dad named her Akuma, Japanese for devil," Destiny said, now trying to keep from breaking out in a smile.

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

"That was a strange class," Harry said to no one in particular as he, Ron and Hermione walked along the shore of the lake.

"Yeah, Destiny seemed so…so," Ron said unable to find the right word.

"Worried. Scared. Probable even terrified," Hermione said coming to the word that Ron had been looking for.

"Right," Ron said agreeing with Hermione (A/N: for once).

"No, that's not what I'm talking about, though that was strange," Harry said shaking his head. "They kept talking about when they were younger. Destiny practically outright said that Professor Spike was a vampire, too."

"She did, basically," Hermione said.

"But why would Professor Dumbledore hire a vampire?" Ron asked aloud. "I understand him hiring Lupin, seeing as there is a potion he can take."

"But there isn't a potion or spell for a soulless vampire," Hermione stated.

"Right," Harry said thoughtfully. "Destiny said something about something coming, about how Professor Spike was the worst of them, and how it was like they had each other's parents, Slytherin and Griffindor."

"Yes, so they must have been here during the times of the founders, or somewhere near that time," Hermione said. "I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find anything, alright?"

"Ok," Ron said all too used to Hermione running off to the library.

"I'll see you for dinner," Hermione said over her shoulder as she ran off.

~*~ Halloween ~*~

"There you are," Dawn said as a large silvery bird flew through window to the small room in the inn. "I was hoping you'd come soon. I was getting bored just sitting around waiting for you all day."

The bird made a clicking sound with it's beak as if reprimanding Dawn for something.

"Oh, yeah, the curtain, sorry," Dawn said quickly closing the window then the curtain blocking the sunlight from the room.

"Thanks, don't like staying in bird form for so long," Destiny said appearing where the bird had been. "So, are you ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dawn said grabbing her new black cloak, and wrapping it around her. "So how're we going to get this there?"

"Like this," Destiny said pulling out her wand and pointing it at the trunk, two suitcases, and three duffle bags, muttering something too softly for Dawn to understand.

Instantly the bags shrunk to Barbie doll size, which Destiny put into a shoe box that she had conjured up quickly.

"Here, take this," she said handing the box to Dawn.

"Now, can we go?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah," Destiny said shaking her head in brief disbelief. "I'm going to turn into a cat, a silver cat. You MUST follow me, no matter what, ok?"

"Ok, you've told me this, what, a hundred times," Dawn retorted annoyingly.

"Dang, are you lucky right now," Destiny said before turning into a cat and walking over to the door.

Dawn opened the door and followed the silver cat (which was Destiny) out of the inn, and into a horseless carriage that was waiting for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short…I know…but I'm kinda in a hurry to post something…it's been too long.

Gaz Destiny


	13. Chapter 13: Here's Dawnie (still my reco...

Founder's Child 

By Gaz Destiny

**~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~**

"Oh, wow, this place is like so cool," Dawn said as Destiny led her up to the castle still in cat form.

Destiny mewed and ran up the steps. Stopping briefly just as the door opened. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out the door having planned on going on a short walk to talk about what was going on. Destiny walked down several of the steps towards Dawn as if to tell her that she needs to stay close till they were inside.

"Hermione, what did you find out in the library yesterday?" Ron asked closing the door behind him.

"NOTHING, there's not a bloody thing on her," Hermione said exasperated. "Only that she was a slayer, and a witch, but nothing that I didn't already know."

"Hermione, such language, I didn't know you even knew that word," Harry said joining Ron in a laugh.

"Excuse me, but could you guys like open the door for me, Kitty's impatient to get in, and this shoe box is kinda heavy," Dawn said, her American accent catching their attention immediately, and the name 'Kitty' got her a sharp hiss from Destiny. Dawn quickly said to Destiny, "Fine, Dez, I won't call you Kitty, but it fits you so well."

Destiny took on a cross look and jumped up on the railing, sitting down, only to look even more cross that she wasn't inside yet.

"Dang, vamps with magic can be such a drag," Dawn complained at Destiny, only to have Destiny shift in unhappiness over the situation of her not being inside. Then, to Harry and gang, she said, "Could you guys please open the door, she's getting really angry. And she's not that much fun when she's angry, actually she's usually in the mood for a good dirty, sickening kill by the time she's angry."

"You're talking mice, right?" Ron asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Mice? Her?" Dawn struggled to hold in a laugh at the thought of Destiny hunting mice. "If you let her in, she won't be going after the life-size stuff."

Destiny responded by changing into an icy bird, just the opposite of a phoenix.

"Here," Harry said opening the door just before Destiny flew inside.

"Thanks," Dawn said squeezing past them and inside to find Destiny already back in normal form.

"Thanks," Destiny said brushing off her long black sweater and velvety black mini skirt, doing nothing to her white blouse except for straightening it. "I don't happen to like being a bird that much."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Dawn said putting the shoebox down on a bench.

"Could you go get those three kids we ran into, the one with the black hair is named Harry," Destiny said quickly as she moved into the shadows where there was no chance of light from the doorway getting her.

"Ok," Dawn said before walking out the door briefly, coming back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind her.

As soon as they were all in, Dawn shut the door quickly knowing that Destiny would be telling her to do so in a minute or two.

"Hello," Destiny said coming out of the shadows, sounding strangely sane. "Guys, I want you to meet Dawn. She's the one you'll be helping out when I'm not around."

"Oh, so these are the guys you've been talking about. Where's Draco?" Dawn asked.

"How'd you know he wasn't here?" Destiny asked a little put out.

"The smirk, non of them have a smirk on their faces," Dawn said with a laugh.

"I never said that he always smirked," Destiny said taking her insaneness back on.

"I know, the book did," Dawn said in between laughs.

"What book…oh, that book…I thought I erased that from your memory," Destiny said stamping her foot.

"You didn't do very well then," Dawn said now stifling her laughing to a bare minimum.

"Niblet, that you?" Spike's voice echoed through the entrance hall as he came up one of the dungeon staircases.

"Spiky," Dawn said running over to him and giving him a tight hug.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, doesn't do well in front of others," Spike said returning the hug.

"Sorry, but I thought you were dead," Dawn said finally letting go. "Well…I mean…dead as in not undead anymore."

"I get it, but why'd you think that, pet?" Spike asked surprised.

"Because Destiny told me so," Dawn said realizing that Destiny had lied to her.

"You knew I was lying about that, so don't look at me as if I had told you the world was coming to an end," Destiny said with a stiff-Giles-like-voice.

"YOU TOLD HER I WAS DEAD!" Spike yelled walking quickly over her about ready to attack.

"You bloody know as well as I know that the old group can't, under any circumstances get back together. It's. Too. Dangerous," Destiny yelled back. "Though you are the only one I know for sure isn't dead. God, for all I know Sunnydale is a pile of rubble, disintegrated for all I know, I've been there once, while they were packing up the Magic Box, there's nothing there that's worth destroying this dimension for."

"You could have at least told her I was still alive, seeing as we're both supposed to be bleedin' watching over her," Spike said barely keeping from vamping out on them.

"You told me to tell her, make me the bad demon," Destiny hollered back. "It was my demonic way of getting back at you for betraying me so many times, though now I know, next time your going to whatever hell dimension we're supposed to go to, and you know what, you'll be there very soon."

"Like you could ever do that," Spike retorted.

"Easy, and you'll see how easy in a couple of months," Destiny said flames burning in her eyes, just short of having smoke come out her ears.

"STOP IT!" Dawn yelled her voice echoing off the walls for a few seconds after. "Now what?"

"Now what, what?" Destiny asked confused as Spike put an arm around her shoulder.

"No what do we do?" Dawn asked in her somewhat impatient sixteen-year-old attitude.

"Huh?" Destiny said still confused. "Oh, I get it."

Then as if hit by a brick she started singing 'Where Do We Go From Here?' from when the Lord of the Dance demon came to Sunnydale.

_*Where do we go from here_

_Where do we go from here_

_The battle's done and we kind of won_

So we sound our victory cheer   
Where do we go from here?*

"Stop it, love, we don't need any reminders of the annoying Lord of the Dance," Spike said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"But she's singing it right now, and I wanna sing along," Destiny wined like a four-year-old.

"Who?" Dawn asked knowing that it was someone from Sunnydale.

"Your friend, Little Gazzy," Destiny said surprising Dawn cause Gaz hadn't been there when the song and dance thing had happened. "She's on her way to the Magic Box to see if she can get an Amulet of Darkness and the Amulet of Daylight, I know the second one but the first one is just a blank in my mind."

"It's an amulet that was once owned by You-Know-Who," Hermione said not surprisingly to anyone besides Dawn, and obviously the now insane Destiny.

"You-Know-Who, who?" Destiny asked thinking it was a knock-knock joke.

"You know, pet, Mister Dark Lord," Spike whispered in her ear.

"You mean mister meanie?" Destiny asked scrunching up her face in unhappiness.

"Yeah, him," Spike whispered back.

"Oh, ok," Destiny said as some of the insaneness from their argument wore off.

"Why would someone want that?" Harry asked reminding them that him and his friends were still in the room.

"Gaz collects amulets, all kinds, she already has the Amulet of Darkness, the Amulet of Narcasia, the Amulet of Drusilla-," Dawn said being interrupted by Spike.

"She's got Drew's amulet?" Spike asked. "Drew's not going to be too happy 'bout that. She's been looking for it for years."

"Yeah, she's got it, but she's very good at protecting and using them," Dawn said.

"She uses them?" Spike asked a bit of worried-ness taking over his face. "Cause that's not good."

"Yeah, she's needs the Amulet of Daylight to track you down, Dawnie," Destiny said smiling. "After that last battle she's getting worried that you died, nothing like a good friendship."

"Oh, is there anyway I can send her a message that I'm ok?" Dawn asked barely not jumping up and down.

"Nah, waist of time, she'll be here a few days after Buffy," Destiny said before her big bag of Jelly Bellies appeared in her hands and she started eating them again like there was no tomorrow or anything in the future.

"Buffy's coming?" Dawn asked still surprised.

"Yeah, she's, she's, um, she's," Destiny said trying to remember something.

"She's going to teach that dueling class with you after Christmas," Spike filled in for her.

"Yes, and I have to, um, something before Christmas," Destiny said back to the insaneness.

"Go get her," Spike said.

"Yeah, you know, I should really get a personal assistant," Destiny said de-scrunch-a-tizing her face.

"Don't you already have one?" Spike asked confusing the already confused Destiny.

"Huh?" Destiny said cocking her head to the side.

"You know, the kid, Draco," Spike said getting a look of realization from Destiny in return.

"Oh, ok, yeah," Destiny said nodding her head, before waving her hand making Draco appear in front of them instantly.

"Why am I here?" Draco asked coldly as he spun around to face Destiny and Spike.

"So that you can show Dawn around," Destiny said beaming slightly, before turning equally cold to say, "Like you promised."

"Fine," Draco said in an uncaring, but not so cold, voice.

"So you're Draco," Dawn said only to get Draco spin instantly around to face her.

"Come on, let's go," Destiny said grabbing Spike's hand.

"But-," Spike started.

"No, let's leave them to get to know each other. We cannot control if the four of them get along, plus, she will be able to learn to be like both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors," Destiny argued as she pulled him slightly away from the room.

"But-," Spike started again.

"You were always saying how you wanted the Slytherin and Gryffindor to get along, that's why you made the effort to make friends with me so long ago, REMEMBER?" Destiny said emphasizing the word 'remember.'

"Fine," Spike said giving her a slight glare before the two walked off leaving the 'new and improved' gang to touring the castle.

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Hey…this took me a really really really long time to get out…but it's only gonna start going up hill from here.

A sneak preview of upcoming stuff:

--two new characters, both best friends of Dawn, one having gone to Hogwarts for a really short time

--vacation, both Christmas and Easter, maybe a short trip to Tokyo to dis the sailor scouts, (pre-appology to those that are die-hard sailor moon fans and are gonna hate me for this)

--Destiny turns bad, of course that's aleardy been forshadowed but I just thought it would be nice to remind you

**--and a bunch more that I have yet to come up with**

--plus a really kewl battle, and a little (like one or two chapters) of Buffy and Spike, though they DON'T stay together (sorry to those of you that were expecting it, but this fic is already pre planned)

**_~*~ Gaz Destiny ~*~_**


	14. Chapter 14: Dawn's sorted & Snape ACTUAL...

Founder's Child 

**_By Gaz Destiny_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Rating: PG-13_**

**_Spoiler: whenever you feel like it…as long as you've seen the battle with_**

**_Disclaimer: the people from the wizarding world belong to J.K.Rowling, and the people from Sunnydale belong to Joss Whedon. Anyone that you don't recognize from either belongs to me, SO DON'T TAKE THEM!_**

Note: Sorry for not updating…been working on a bunch of other ideas…and I haven't had enough inspiration for anything before Buffy gets there…but I'm back and my brain is working…also…when Gaz comes…it's not SI…it was just really, really late when I wrote that chapter…

~*~Chapter 14: New Friends~*~

"How do you know who I am?" Draco asked coldly, that's just putting it mildly, it was more icy and frozen than cold.

"Um…the books," Dawn answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Too pureblooded to keep up with muggle best sellers?"

"I've been reading all the best sellers, and I've never come across a book that told about anything here," Hermione piped up.

"You know Draco, you really are _much cuter than the actor that portrayed you in the movie," Dawn said slowly circling him, watching him as he turned with her so that he could see her every move, something very funny to watch, if it weren't for the seriousness of the book problem at hand. Then, stopping and turning to the others, she said, "Hey, well, anyways, what's there to do around here?"_

"Quiditch is always something good," Draco muttered.

"Yeah, Destiny told me all about that, she even bought me a brand new broom," Dawn said quietly. "A Moonbeam I believe."

"Wow, you have one of _those?" Ron asked excitedly._

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Ugh," Dawn grumbled pulling her pager out of her coat pocket.

_Teachers' room-3pm. They'll show you the way._

"What's that?" Ron asked, having never seen a muggle pager before.

"Pager. Duh. Just Dez telling me I need to get to the teachers' room by three for whatever goddamned reason she's come up with, leaving only half an hour," Dawn answered, not knowing that many witches and wizards knew nothing of the muggle world's electronic stuff and other such things. "Anyways, Draco, Destiny said something about hidden chambers, missing for over a century. Any chance you could help me find them, she said that there was something really kewl inside."

"Which ones?" Draco asked.

"Hmm…Chamber of Secrets…Chamber of Courage…Chamber of Loyalty…Chamber of Knowledge…and the Chamber of Love," Dawn said trying to remember exactly what the mentally challenged witch had told her (A/N: no offence to actual mentally challenged people). "I know that the Chamber of Secrets has been found, it's supposed to be Salazar's chamber. There's one for each founder."

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked the quickly paling girl staring at Dawn.

"Okay, that's just creepy," Dawn said moving away from Hermione's line of vision.

"So which founder had which chamber?" Harry asked Dawn knowing the look on Hermione's face.

"Courage was Godric's, Loyalty was Helga's, Knowledge was Rowena's, and Love that one belonged to Salazar's daughter and Godric's son, at least that's what Destiny told me from her days of living here, says that the chambers are to be opened by their heirs only, though there are two heirs each, like for the Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort is able to open it, and so is Salazar's first daughter, it's exactly like that for the other ones, except with the founders' sons instead," Dawn said, happy that for once she knew more than everyone else. "Salazar was the only one to have daughters, the only one of them to have more than two kids also."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked somewhat exasperated that someone knew something she herself had not been able to find. "I've been looking for information on the founders since my second year."

"Destiny—" Dawn started to say.

"Knows more than she leads people to believe," Draco stated, not allowing her to say anything else.

~*~

"There you are," Dumbledore said as the five walked into the room, where all the teachers, including Spike and Destiny which surprised Dawn, were assembled.

The teachers were spread out around the room talking in groups. Destiny was standing in a corner engaged in a conversation with a certain potions professor about the different types on deadly potions and creating antidotes for them, a conversation in which it would not have been smart to interrupt. Spike was standing only feet away from Destiny, trying to look like he held no interest in her whatsoever. Hooch, Sprout, and the other female teachers (except Minerva, who was with Dumbledore, and Sibyll, who wasn't even there) were standing off talking to each other, giving Destiny somewhat cold glances every few minutes or so. The remaining teachers were scattered around the room talking amongst themselves, Dumbledore, having tried several times to start up a conversation with Spike and failing, was now standing near the center of the room with Minerva and the sorting hat. 

"Yup, here I am," Dawn said trying to put on an air of false confidence. "So what do I do?"

"You sit down and put the hat on, Dawny," Destiny said walking over to where Dumbledore was standing, leaving both Spike _and_ Professor Snape watching her from behind.

"Alright," Dawn answered coming over and sitting down on one of the chairs.

Professor McGonagall put the old sorting hat on her head. The room became eerily quiet as the hat took it's time choosing her house.

"Hmm, you are a very hard person to place," a voice said in Dawn's head, she knew it was the hat, Destiny had told her all about it.

"That makes me feel good," Dawn thought sarcastically.

"You are very smart, but you do not seek knowledge, definitely not Ravenclaw for you," the hat murmured (A/N: this is all in her head and her head only). "You are loyal to your friends and family, but keep your loyalties well hidden, and you don't truly like to work harder than you have to, to succeed, no Hufflepuff is not for you. You are brave, but only when you must be, no, I believe for you, it will be…"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out for the whole room to hear.

Immediately Destiny started clapping. The instant the sorting hat was taken off Dawn's head, Destiny had dragged her over to Professor Snape, who easily seemed a little uncomfortable at the enthusiasm Destiny was putting forth.

"Dawn, this is Professor Severus Snape, he is the head of the Slytherin house and the potions teacher," Destiny introduced. 

"Hey," Dawn said with a nervous smile and a tiny wave.

"Dawn, could you go tell Spike he owes me a thousand galleons, you made it into my house _not his," Destiny told her nudging her towards Spike._

"Alright," Dawn said before going over to Spike and telling him about the thousand galleons, about which he became very angry.

"So you were saying about the sleeping draught?" Destiny said pulling back into the conversation they had been having before the sorting interruption.

"Oh, yes, it's been found that if you mix in one drop of rose oil from the green roses found near dead zones, that it will become a deadly potion that will eat away at the body's most important organs at a very rapid speed," Snape answered.

"And here I thought that the oil from those roses could make a person invisible, and also heal heart diseases," Destiny confessed.

"Well, that's true, it does do those things, but mixed with the chemicals and herbs in the simple sleeping draught, it becomes highly deadly," Snape explained, both were fully aware how natural it seemed to be standing there talking about this.

"One thing, though it's totally off subject, but I heard that you helped teach the dueling club a couple of years ago," she said curiously.

"Yes, that's right," he replied.

"Well, I'll be teaching the dueling class after Christmas 'olidays are over, and I wouldn't mind hearing a few of your suggestions," she told him.

"Whoa, I think Dez's found her natural habitat," Dawn said joining Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Of course, she was a professor's daughter, and on her way to be one herself," Draco agreed. "How'd you make it into Slytherin anyways?"

"Because I have power, and bravery's just a natural thing for me, not something that I have to work for," Dawn answered.

"What'd you mean 'bravery's just a natural thing?' Bravery's something one must achieve," Hermione digressed.

"No, it's not if you live on a hellmouth with vampires and demons attacking everyday, bravery's a necessity, not anything really meaningful," Dawn argued. "If you had to fight just to survive daily life, bravery would become second nature, and mean nothing after a while. Power on the other hand is a necessity that you have to work for, if you don't have it you're in major trouble."

"Power isn't a necessity, it's something that comes with hard work," Hermione said.

"It's people that believe that that make it harder for everyone else," Draco put in.

"That's not true," Dawn argued, making both Draco and Hermione stare at her like she was crazy for arguing against both of them. "Power _is something you get with hard work, but sometimes it is just handed down to you, like me for instance, I have power, it's power I've had for millenniums and am never going to lose, and for you guys, you have magic powers that most people only dream of, but where you're from you'll have to work to make that power better than everyone else's."_

Both Draco and Hermione just nodded in agreement, knowing full and well that she was right and that she wouldn't back down even if she were wrong.

"That's very interesting, Severus," Destiny complimented about one of the dueling tales Snape had just told her of. "I would love it if you'd come help me with a demonstration in my first class, I'm afraid my co-teacher is a muggle and knows only to fight hand to hand combat."

"I doubt I'd be able to do that, with my own classes interfering," he explained, obviously flattered that she wanted _him to be at her first class._

"Oh, nonsense, it _would mean a lot, if you could do it," Destiny said, noticing a jealous Spike out of the corner of her eye._

~*~Meanwhile, in Sunnydale~*~

Buffy- 

_I know I said not to contact me, and that still holds. But I heard you're coming to teach a class here after Christmas. Anyways, Dawn's here now, she's safe, she's starting school here tomorrow. She's happy. Thought you'd like to know._

_-Spike_

Buffy reread the note several more times before taking it to Giles for him to read. She didn't say a thing, though she didn't need to.

"She's safe there, Buffy, it's the safest place on Earth," he said for lack of anything else to say, after reading the note.

Both of them just sat in a strange sort of silence for a few minutes before going on with the silent packing of the Magic Box.

~*~Halloween Feast~*~

"Quiet everyone, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said, calming down the student body, which had been wondering why dinner wasn't on the tables yet. 

Though, the students started whispering again as Destiny and Dawn walked in through a door near the staff table. Destiny instantly went up and took a seat right in between Spike and Snape, while Dawn just stayed where she was for the overwhelming lack of knowing what to do.

"We have a new student joining us today, Dawn Summers, the newest member of Slytherin," Dumbledore said as Dawn waved somewhat nervously, while the Slytherins clapped wildly, and everyone else sat disappointed that she didn't make it into their houses. "She's new to the magical world, but is going into the fifth year, I hope all of you will treat her with kindness."

Dawn quickly walked over to the table that was clapping for her, though now they weren't clapping as hard as before, a person of non-magical ancestry in _their house was a terrible thing to them, she squeezed in next to Draco, unknowingly angering Pansy Parkinson. Dumbledore just waited for everyone to quiet down again._

"And I would also like to introduce one of the two teachers that will be teaching a dueling class starting after the Christmas break," Dumbledore continued, pausing for a second as Destiny whispered something to him. "Professor Destiny Slytherin."

The entire room seemed to gasp simultaneously as Destiny made her way back to her seat. Then, before sitting down, she stood there for a second, taking a good long look at the students.

"'Ello," she greeted cheerfully, "As Professor Dumbledore said, I am Destiny Slytherin, I will be teaching the new dueling class, and I cannot wait to get started next semester."

With that she sat down, Dumbledore announced dinner, and she turned and started up a conversation with Snape, just as Spike started to say something to her. It was quite obvious that she was pretty pissed at Spike, though none of the student body saw this as they knew nothing of how she acted when she was pissed, only Draco and Dawn knew it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, sorry that took so long, but I've been at a void of inspiration.

~*~Gaz Destiny~*~


End file.
